This non-provisional application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. § 119(a) from Korean Patent Application No. 2003-44119 filed on Jul. 1, 2003, the subject matter of which is herein incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to siloxane-based resins and semiconductor interlayer insulating films using the same. More specifically, the present invention is directed to siloxane-based resins having a new structure, which is used to prepare a semiconductor interlayer insulating film.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the circuit density of multilevel integrated circuit devices increases, the performances of devices come to depend on a line rate. So, it needs reducing the capacitances of interlayer insulating films of the devices revealed methods to decrease the resistance and capacity of the line. Specifically, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,615,272; 4,399,266; 4,756,977 and 4,999,397 disclose the formation of insulating films by the SOD (spin on deposition) method using polysilsesquioxanes having a dielectric constant of 2.5–3.1 as well as good planarization properties.
The hydrosilsesquioxanes as well as preparation methods thereof are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,272 discloses a method of preparing a completely condensed, soluble hydrogensilsesquioxane resin, which comprises the steps of condensing trichlorosilanes in a sulfuric acid medium and washing the resulting resin with water or aqueous sulfuric acid. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,159 discloses a method of synthesizing a soluble condensed hydridosilicon resin, which includes the steps of hydrolyzing hydridosilanes in an arylsulfuric acid hydrate-containing a hydrolysis medium and contacting the resulting resin with a neutralizing agent. U.S. Pat. No. 6,232,424 describes a highly soluble silicon resin composition having excellent solution stability, which was prepared by hydrolyzing and polycondensing tetraalkoxysilane, organosilane and organotrialkoxysilane monomers in the presence of water and a catalyst. U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,339 describes that a silica-based compound is useful for improving the resistance to oxygen plasma and physical properties as well as thickness of a coating film, which can be obtained through reacting a monomer selected from the group consisting of alkoxysilane, fluorine-containing alkoxysilane and alkylalkoxysilane with a titanium- or zirconium-alkoxide compound in the presence of water and a catalyst. U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,808 describes that siloxane and silsesquioxane polymers, useful for forming SiO2-rich ceramic coatings, can be obtained from hydrolysis and polycondensation of organosilanes having a β-substituted alkyl group. EP 0 997 497 A1 discloses that hydrolyzation and polycondensation of a certain combination of alkoxysilanes including mono-, di-, tri-, tetraalkoxysilane and trialkoxysilane dimers can provide resinous materials for insulating films.